Alternate Universe: Friends Forever
by SanosukeLover
Summary: Seiji remembers the time that his friends (the g-boys and Samurai's) by some chance were transferred to the same school...they all became great friends....Only to be brutally seprated...will they ever be reunited? SanosukeLovers fic....YAOI
1. Chapter 1

ALTERNATE UNIVERSE: FRIENDS FOREVER....  
BY: ~Sanosuke Lover~  
NOTES: Yeah, okay I said I was going to finish MISSION FROM HELL and I didn't   
but I can't get this story out of my mind and I don't like writing out a   
story its just a waste of time so I type it up......Anyway...I am still going   
to work on Mission From Hell....Oh and I haven't been able to type up chapter   
4 of Mission From Hell because I had a cold and couldn't get out of bed...But   
here I am again this a really said fic and it is a Gundam/Ronin crossover...I   
can't help it....  
Disclaimers: Yeah....Well as usual the G-boys and Ronins don't belong to me.....  
And let me assure you that they never will....  
Warnings: Yaoi....Swearing  
  
Anyways.....  
  
Enjoy:  
  
!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@  
  
Alternate Universe: Friends Forever  
  
~Sanosuke Lover~  
  
Seiji's POV  
  
We have always been good friends for as long as I can remember...But I wish   
we hadn't gotten spilt up like we did...Heero...Duo...Quatre...Trowa...Wufei...  
Touma...Ryo...Shijn...and Shuu...I miss them all...We all were by some chance   
sent to the same school at the same exactday.....2 years ago....  
  
!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@  
  
(Still Seiji's POV)  
  
2 years ago....  
  
"Students we have by some chance 10 new students in school...3 of them will   
be coming in a few minutes...I want you to be very nice to them...They have   
all been forced to move here against their will..." The teacher explained   
just as the three new students arrived.  
  
"Really this is so weird I heard from the pricipal that 10 of us new kids   
arrived here today...Its so spooky...Do you think that our parents planned   
this..." I asked the kid with a beautiful long chestnut braid. Yeah, so I   
admit that I am gay but no this guy was just not my type.  
  
"No, not really because my parents aren't the kind of people that would hide   
anything from me...I think that we should all get together during lunch and   
talk about it though...I guess my mom did in fact hide the truth about my past  
but thats a different story..." answered the braided one.   
  
"My parents are never to be trusted...They are dishonorable and have no idea   
what is right and what is wrong...They are so selfish to the poor...They have  
so much money and they won't even give a penny to the poor when they ask...So   
I don't think that they did actually not lie about why we were sent here..."   
asked the chinese that walked next to them.  
  
"Ahem..." said the teacher as they apoligized about interupting the class.   
"Its quite alright I bet being in a new school so far away from home is hard   
so I wouldn't blame you...Why don't you introduce yourselfs.  
  
"Hi, the names Duo Maxwell...I run, I hide, but I never tell a lie..."   
Duo winked.  
  
"My name is Seiji Date." I introduced myself.  
  
"Chang Wufei..." answered the chinese who wasn't bad looking at all.  
  
"We are pleasured to have you in our class and hope you enjoy your stay..."   
said the overly polite teacher. "You may take your seats in the back."  
  
!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@  
  
Back to 2 years later:  
  
Seiji's POV  
  
When lunch time came the others all were sitting in different tables but with   
the help of the other student we were able to find them and they all talked.   
They all had introduced ourselfs.  
  
Ryo was the name of a boy that had jet black hair and dark blue eyes.  
  
Touma was the name of a static blue hair and the most beautiful blue eyes I   
have ever seen now this guy was my type but was he also gay?  
  
Anyway I got sidetracked...  
  
Shijn was the name of a red head and dark eyes like brown he seemed cute in   
a way.  
  
Shuu was the name of a very well built body guy. He had dark blue hair with   
a headband and I can't really tell what color his eyes are.  
  
Heero was the name of a very quite guy he had dark brown hair and cobalt eyes...  
He seem to be staring at Duo I have a new mission to get those two together...  
I think Duo likes him too...  
  
Anyway....  
  
Quatre was the name of a very sweat looking blond...He had seagreen eyes...He  
was so innocent and looked like an angel.  
  
Trowa was the name of a burnette that had almost the same hair style as me   
that covers my right eye...Only his covered his left...  
  
I knew from the moment I met them we will always be friends forever...  
  
But it wasn't about to last.......  
  
!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@  
  
Okay...thats the prologue...I hope you like it so far and I will get the next   
chapter out soon.  
  
~Sanosuke Lover~ 


	2. Chapter 2

ALTERNATE UNIVERSE: FRIENDS FOREVER  
By: ~Sanosuke Lover~  
Notes: Okay heres the next chapter. This is not Seiji's POV anymore, its in   
third person and no more going to the future only in the past which Seiji is   
remebering. But it is going to be like it is in the present so just remember  
it is in the past for Seiji and he is remembering it. So basically the story   
is going to start here. This is going to be all about the guys' past. They  
are going to tell each other about there past before they met.  
Warnings: Yaoi, Swearing, ect...  
Disclaimers: Like always I don't own the G-Boys or the Ronins.   
  
'Thoughts'  
"Talking"  
  
Anyways...  
  
ENJOY!!!  
  
!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!  
  
Alternate Universe: Friends Forever  
By: ~Sanosuke Lover~  
  
(This is starting from when they finish intoducing themselves to each other.)  
  
"So what do you think you guys?" asked Ryo.  
  
"I wish I knew, but my parents keep so many thing hidden from me and I have no  
idea weather to trust them or not." answered Duo.  
  
"Why?" asked Heero.  
  
"Well, they hid the fact that I was an orphan from me and I had no idea for   
until 3 months ago. I think that I had every right to know that I was   
adopted." answered Duo sadly.  
  
"You know what? I think that we should all tell each other about our past and  
then maybe we can find a connection." said Seiji. "That is if your confortable  
with it."  
  
They all looked at each other. Touma nodded. "I'm up for it."  
  
"Yeah, I suppose so." answered Duo.  
  
"Sure, why not!" said Kento.  
  
Everyone else nodded in acception.  
  
"I'll go first..." said Seiji. "All of my life my parents have spent fighting.  
And no not that kind of fighting. I mean before they had me they were warriors.  
My dad kept on telling me that I have to be a great warrior when I grew up. So  
he always spends time teaching me everything of a warrior. But a few days ago  
my dad got this strange phone call, and after that he decided to send me here to  
this boarding school. I don't know, but I think that I was sent here intentionally.  
And thats how I was sent here...So who wants to go next?" asked Seiji.  
  
"I guess I will...." answered Touma and starting to tell his story.  
  
'I can't believe it...this guy is so hot...I never expected anyone being much better  
looking than me.' (Doesn't this sound like something Hotahori would say?) 'I have  
got to find out if this guy is gay or not but how.....' thought Seiji. 'Maybe Duo  
will be able to help me...he does seem to have something for Heero then maybe we  
can help one another and....' Seiji's thoughts were interupted by Toumas voice.  
  
"Huh? Sorry what did you say?" asked Seiji.  
  
"Did you even hear what I said?" asked Touma.  
  
Seiji blushed. "Sorry, I was distracted." apoligized Seiji.  
  
"Nevermind, I'll say it over. Okay....My parents have been devorced for almost 10  
years now. My dad is a scientist but my grandfather was a warrior for someone he  
called the ancient. I do remember much though because I was just a kid when he told me.  
And well most of the time he would tell me that when I grew up it was my destiny to   
take his place as Tenku." said Touma.  
  
"What's Tenku?" asked Seiji.  
  
"Some sort of armor, everytime I would ask him he would tell me that I will find out   
someday and become the worlds new hero along with the armors of Rekka, Koren, Suiko, and   
Kongo." Touma tried to explain.  
  
"Confusing...." exclaimed Duo.  
  
"Not really if you use your brain Maxwell!" said an annoyed Wufei. "The armors seem to be a   
big part of this. But was a bit different. Mine isn't an armor its a machine  
called a gundam, my Sen'shi had told me that that I was destined to fight with Nataku and save   
the space colonies. But the thing is that there is no life in space so.....I agree this is   
confusing."  
  
"I was given a gundam..." said Heero.  
  
"And I have got an orb that has mystical powers that causes the armor to appear." said Ryo.  
  
"Really?" asked Quatre.  
  
"You know that you could have saved us this conversation by telling us in the first place."  
said Duo.  
  
"I didn't know if it would be inportant but when you mentioned the armor I guess it occured  
to me that what ever is happening is caused by the Gundams and the Armors." explained Ryo.  
  
"Sooooooo????????" whinned a very confused Duo.  
  
"So we find out whats happening here, baka!" Heero rolled his eyes.  
  
"Well excuse me...." Duo stuck his tongue out. 'Cold bastard! But why does my heart feel so   
strange when I look into his eyes.'  
  
Just then the bell rang.  
  
"Hmmmmmmmm...so where do we meet to finish this conversation?" asked Shijn.  
  
"How about mine and Duo's dorm room. Room 678?" asked Seiji.  
  
"Sure works for me. Well, don't want to be late for History so...." said Touma.  
  
"Mr. Takashi?" asked Seiji.  
  
"Yeah, you got that too?" asked Touma.  
  
"Yes, I'll just go with ya...." said Seiji. 'YESSS....how lucky can I possibly get. One   
period only with him.'  
  
"I got that too so...." Trowa added.  
  
'There goes that idea....' sighed Seiji.  
  
"You alright?" turned Touma at Seiji after the sigh.  
  
'Ack...' "Oh yeah fine.....hehehe....hee?[1]" Seiji gave an innocent look.  
  
"Yeah suuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrreeeeeeeee/-_-\\\[2]" said Duo.  
  
Seiji glared at Duo.   
  
*glup* Duo ran off to his next class with Heero.  
  
"Have a great time with Heero, Duo! ^_^" laughed Seiji.  
  
*blush* "Yeah you too have fun with Touma!!" teased back Duo.  
  
"What was that about?" asked Touma after he heard that comment.  
  
"Uhhhh....Oh.....NOTHING!!! Nothing at all." Said Seiji.  
  
Touma shook his head, and they walked to class.  
  
!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!  
  
[1] I got that from a friend of mine ^^  
  
[2] Thats from my other friend its a little Duo^^  
  
Afuna-chan: Who said that you could copy my words.  
  
Anji-chan: Yeah?  
  
~SanosukeLover~: Hey at least I gave you some credit didn't I?  
  
Afuna and Anji: Good point!!!  
  
SanosukeLover: ^^'  
  
Okay then anyways.....  
  
Until next time.....KEEP REVIEWING PEOPLE.....Even if I get one review like last time. ^^  
  
~Sanosuke Lover~ 


	3. Chapter 3

Alternate Universe: Friends Forever  
By: ~Sanosuke Lover~  
Disclaimers: You all should know this by now.....  
Warning: Lime.........  
  
!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
6 months later....  
  
Seiji couldn't help but hate the fact that he was falling for Touma. It somewhat bothered  
him. Not that he thought of loving the same gender as wrong or sick but the fact that   
he wasn't even sure if Touma would accept him. So like Duo he hid his feelings, but hiding  
it with a mask. Duo hid his with a happy mask and Seiji with his cold bastard mask. He was  
like another Heero to Duo. But he guessed that if Heero wasn't who he is right now he   
probably would not have fallen so hard for him.  
  
And for Touma....What could you say about him. Hes your average bud....Okay so when hes not  
stuck on some book. Like now for instance....  
  
"Touma, don't you have anything better to do then read?" asked Seiji.  
  
"No, not really. Besides this is getting to the best part." he answered.  
  
'I swear...he needs to get out more often...' thought Seiji.  
  
Seiji just went off to Duos dorm....He was lucky enough to share a dorm with Touma but the   
problem was when ever he saw Touma he couldn't help but want to just go and hug him and tell  
him the truth of how he really feels. So most of the time he and Duo spend time together to   
just talk and sort out their feeling and comforting each other everytime they can't hold in   
their feeling.(No people not like that.....Comforting like a friend would...You HENTAI'S).  
  
Seiji knocked on the door only to have Heero open up..."Hey, Heero."  
  
"Hn..." he replied.  
  
"Is Duo here.....?" Seiji was getting annoyed....'People compare me to this guy? What in the  
name of......What are they thinking this guy has a rule of 10 words per day or something.'  
  
"Hn....Hes getting ready...." he answered.  
  
'Am I the only one whos getting annoyed?' thought Seiji. "For what? Did I miss something here?"  
  
"Yeah....We're all heading out to the beach and I was about to come and tell you and Touma."   
answered Ryo from Heeros back.  
  
"Ohhhhh.......well good luck in getting Touma out. Hes stuck to that book. He has not said a word  
to me to day except....'No, not really. Besides this is getting to the best part.' Seiji rolled   
his eyes.  
  
"Oh! I have an idea be right back." Ryo said as he ran off to get Touma.  
  
A couple of minutes later Touma and Ryo headed to Duos Dorm that he obviously shared with Heero.   
Seiji was shocked.  
  
"WOW!!! Ryo how did you manage to get his face out of that book?" asked Seiji.  
  
"Oh....easy I just told him that he will see a very...OWW!!!! Kuso!" Said Ryo right after he got   
a big smack in the back of the head by Touma. "What was that for?"  
  
"Watch it!!!" Touma glared at Ryo.  
  
Seiji: ^_^? "I missed something....huh?"  
  
"OBVIOUSLY! I still wanna know how...." said Duo.  
  
"Can we just change the subject guys?" asked Touma.  
  
"Sure....everyone ready?" asked Seiji. He really couldn't help but notice that Touma was getting a  
bit uncomfortable.  
  
"Yeah..." They all left for the beach soon after. Little did Seiji know that today was going to be  
the best day of his life.  
  
!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
Everyone was having a great time.....Except for the fact that Seiji, Touma, Wufei, Trowa, and Heero  
never went for a swim. (Everyone can guess what Touma was doing, RIGHT???) Wufei, Trowa, and Heero   
went to get a snack{1} for all of them.   
  
"Touma....Well you put down that book already?" asked Seiji.  
  
"I can't see its getting at the part where Merlin is going to fight the dragon." answered back Touma.  
  
"I can't believe this....From all the men out there I had to fall for....." Seiji caught himself there.  
  
"Fall for who?" asked Touma.  
  
"Oh shit.....N..nothing...I don't know what I was thinking and let some words come out." Seiji cursed.  
'DAMN!!!!! This sucks so much....'  
  
"Kaaho Naa?{(2) this is not Japanese I just decided that since Touma is so smart I might as well use   
other languages.  
  
"Whats that mean?" asked Seiji.  
  
"Tell me...Please.....If you tell me I'll tell you my secret..." bargained Touma.  
  
"How about what you fell inside your heart....?" asked Seiji.  
  
"That is my secret..." winked Touma.  
  
"DEAL!!!!" came Seiji's voice suddenly.  
  
"I was trying to say....Matte.....I just wanna make sure this doesn't distroy our friendship. I don't   
think I could stand having you hate me...." said Seiji.  
  
"You won't lose my friendship ever...We're friends forever all of us...Nothing will ever seperate us."  
explained Touma.  
  
"Your right, We'll always be friends and forever be there for one another. I guess what I was trying  
to say was that I've....I think....I think that I am falling in love with you Touma." blurted out Seiji.  
  
Touma was shocked. 'This has got to be a dream.'   
  
'This silence is killing me now.....I new I shouldn't have said anything.' Thought Seiji.  
  
A few seconds later he had Touma in his arms. 'Okay this is strange I thought he would hit me not hug  
me.'  
  
"Touma..." asked a concerned Seiji when he saw a tear slip down Toumas cheek.  
  
"You wanna know my secret now?" he asked. "My secret Seiji is that I think that I am falling in love   
with you...."   
  
Seiji was shocked....Did he hear that all right....  
  
"You love me too?" asked Seiji.  
  
"Hai.....Aishiteru Seiji-kun...." said Touma.  
  
Tears fell from Seiji's eyes. This was one of the best days of his life.   
  
"I love you too, Touma....Now and Forever more....." whispered Seiji.  
  
!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
Yeah short I know...But you know that patients is a virtue...(at least that what my friend Chibi says.)  
  
Touma: I got Seiji......  
  
Seiji: Tou....  
  
~SanosukeLover~: Don't get to mushy on me now.  
  
Seiji: How come....?   
  
~SanosukeLover~: Because your mine.....  
  
Touma: What about me.....  
  
~SanosukeLover~: Your mine too......  
  
Nuriko: and me?  
  
Tasuki: and me?  
  
Sanosuke: Am I like invisible? -_-'  
  
Chichiri: and me too, you know....  
  
Wufei: Slut!!  
  
~SanosukeLover~: *Kicks Wufei out* and your not.....I love you all but you will never make me love you as much as  
I love Seiji and Touma..........And of course Sanosuke!!!  
  
{1}- Just a note for you.....never listen to Chinese people....With there accents you never know  
what they are saying.....My uncle once went to a resturant there and asked the waited what the food  
brought to him was and he said snack....Little did my uncle know that he was trying to say snake...Eww...  
  
{2}- This is in Hindi....It obviously means PLEASE TELL ME.....  
  
Until next time.....  
  
~Sanosuke Lover~ 


	4. Chapter 3

Friends Forever  
By: ~~::Sanosuke Lover::~~  
Disclaimers: Okay then the TOTALLY hot guys don't belong to me and probably never will...  
Ohhhhh JOY!!! Don't you all just wish the guys were real? I can't find any good guys all are   
dumb and already have girlfriends....You how that is?  
  
Oh well here it goes have fun my fans!....at least I hope you are....-_-'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Friends Forever  
By: ~~::Sanosuke Lover::~~  
  
  
"I love you too, Touma....Now and Forever more....." whispered Seiji.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Duo's POV  
  
He looks so happy with Touma. But I wish I was as happy as he is. I look over at Heero and wonder  
'does he care about me as much as I do...' actually its more of a 'does he love me as much as I do'  
but I doubt he does. Maybe I should just tell him...I mean the worst thing that could happen is he will  
reject me right?  
  
Actually thats not what I'm afraid of...Its if it ruins our friendship. It took a while until Heero  
got comfortable talking to me and I don't want him to start ignoring me. Thats what I'm afraid of...  
  
I tried not to think about it as I went to talk to Heero.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Hee-chan....Whats up?" Duo asked.  
  
"Omae O Karuso...Don't call me that..." he answered.  
  
"Oh come on Heero its a cute name." said Seiji.  
  
'I can see he's trying to help me...' thought Duo.  
  
"Hn..." said Heero.  
  
Seiji twitched. Then smiled....  
  
"I think you agree. Actually I think that you love Duo!" Said Touma.  
  
Duo nearly fell over. "Touma what are you doing!"   
  
"You know I'm right Duo so quite trying to hide it. He loves you and you love him and soon you'll become   
lovers and be together like us!!!" Touma said as he kissed Seiji.  
  
"Is that true?" asked Heero.  
  
"Huh?" asked Duo.  
  
"Do you love me?" Heero voice softened.  
  
Duo blushed. "Yes, but I'm afraid you don't love me! I couldn't live with that. I do love you Heero."   
  
Heero smiled. Duo's, Touma's and Seiji's mouth fell open.   
  
"WOW!!! Damn Heero you need to smile more often. You have a beautiful smile." said Seiji.  
  
Heero ignored them.   
  
" Love you too Duo and I'm glad Touma brought it up. And I hope that I can make you happy by asking you  
to be my lover?"   
  
Duo's mouth fell open even wider. Then he smiled and hugged Heero and soon after a kiss was added. "Why wouldn't it make me   
happy. I love you Yuy and there is nothing in the world that will change that!" Duo kissed Heero and soon after Heero held  
Duo and went off somewhere private. ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ano....I'm getting out a lot of stuff today huh?   
  
Well anyway this was dedicated to one of my best friends Milly-chan who is a 1x2 fan!! I hope to get the next chapter out soon. In  
the mean time check out my new chapter in 'Mission From Hell' chapter 7. And all of you Rorouni Kenshin fans I got a new fic out  
called 'So close...yet so far away' its a Sano/Kenshin Fic. Turned out very well.  
  
Until next time.....  
  
~~::Sanosuke Lover::~~ 


End file.
